


Never Love a Wild Thing

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Banshee Sara Lance, Beta Mick Rory, Captain Canary, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance, a girl haunted by her past mistakes, moves to Central City with her sister and mother and meets her mysterious new neighbours, the Snarts. When she finally realizes that they are not what they appear to be, will her own life ever be the same again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Central City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for stopping by, this is my first story that i upload on ao3 and i hope that you will enjoy it.   
> It is an alternate universe story and it is in modern time Central City.   
> A lot of known characters will be back and make an appearance and the relationships are the same as they are on the show, MOSTLY.   
> Mythology of the supernatural based on Teen Wolf.   
> So, without further delay i present to you my story.   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

As Laurel Lance’s jeep pulled over in front of their new home, Sara observed the place from the co-driver’s seat. It was a pretty nice home, with two floors and attics. It was separated into two it seemed really large. The outside was consisted of many windows on the first floor, balconies on the first and large windows on the attics. The whole house was covered in white bricks and it looked very nice with well-trimmed lawn and a parking lot and garage. 

Sara and Laurel got out of the car, breathing in the air and looking at their mother, Dinah who had just gotten out of her car. 

“Do you like it girls?” she asked her daughter as they walked towards the front door of the house. Sara was about to answer her mother but suddenly she felt something strange. Like someone watching her closely. She looked around and her eyes settled to the house next door where the front door opened and a girl walked out. 

She looked 17, about Sara’s age and had long brown hair and big icy blue eyes. The girl walked out of her house and moved towards her-Laurel and her mother having already walked inside. 

“Hey, I’m Lisa Snart; I live next door.” She told Sara and gestured towards the large house with the black bricks next to her own. The girl-Lisa, was smiling brightly and Sara shaked the hand that she had stretched towards her. 

“Hi, I’m Sara; Sara Lance.” She said and smiled back at her. “Just moved here.” The girl smirked at her as she toyed with a curl from her hair. 

“I can see that Sara. You going to Central City High?” Lisa asked and Sara nodded. “That’s great! Maybe you wanna meet tomorrow morning so we can go together. I know how crappy it can be to go alone on the first day in a totally new school.” She smiled a little at Lisa.

“Well, actually I have my sister Laurel. Would you mind if she might came with us?” Sara asked her and she smiled to herself, confusing Sara. 

“No problem. Meet outside my house at 8.30?” Lisa asked Sara as she started to feel the eyes on her again. A weird emotion and feeling like she was being watched, a feeling she was familiar with. 

“Deal. See you tomorrow Lisa. Nice meeting you.” Sara said and waved off at her neighbor as she walked inside her house, looking around again. 

The house was even more beautiful from inside, with light colored wooden floors and ceiling and white and nude furniture and many new things. She walked up the large staircase and moved down the long hallway until she reached the last door. Her mother had informed her that she brought her new things and had kept most of her personal items and had placed them in the last bedroom. 

It really was beautiful, with a large bay window that showered the room with light, a big closet, a king sized bed in a Victorian style, shelves filled with books, a large glass desk, a bastille chair filled with furry pillows and a large chandelier that hung from the ceiling. She moved and started unpacking all of her suitcases. 

She felt it again. The eyes; the intensive stare from someone as she made every move. She walked to the bay window and looked outside. 

She saw that across from her room was an exact same bay window that had another room. That room looked totally different than hers. With dark walls, dark wooden floor and bed, dark wooden office, dark colored wardrobe. Everything was dark in that room and the only thing Sara could make out was a mere shadow of a person; a man sitting in the bed with his head between his hands. The curtains hid everything else and she took a step back and continued unpacking before the man noticed her presence. 

Sara was awakened from her daydream by Laurel walking inside her room with a suitcase in hand that clearly was hers. 

“Come on Sara, this is unfair. I got a bigger room; but you got a bay window.” Laurel complained as she cocked her head and looked outside the window, seeing the man. “And a first row seat to the probably new neighbor’s room.” Sara lifted her eyebrow and Laurel laughed before handing her the suitcase. 

“I met a girl from next door, Lisa and I’m gonna go to school with her tomorrow. Wanna come or you gonna go with Iris?” Sara asked and Laurel still looked around her room. 

“I’m gonna go with Iris, sis. Haven’t seen her for a while.” She said and suddenly her phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and immediately smiled; that meant that Oliver was calling. 

Sara still didn’t understand how after everything that had happened with Oliver, she still forgave him and was with him. She knew that his cheating ways hadn’t stopped and that in fact something had happened between him and Felicity. Sara thought that after everything that had happened between the two of them, he would have learned his lesson; but obviously the playboy Oliver Queen didn’t learn his lesson even the hard way. 

“Hey Ollie.” She told him softly and then he told her something, to which she giggled. Sara rolled her eyes as she placed the last of her clothes to her closet and putted the suitcases away. “Sara I gotta go now. See you in dinner.” And that’s how Laurel walked out leaving Sara in her thoughts at her new room. 

The rest of the evening passed low-key; the girls mostly helped their mother settle in their new house and tidied up their things and by the end of the night, they finally had putted everything to their rightful place. 

The house felt somewhat empty to Sara, without her father there. She called him before she started getting ready to go to bed and told him that she missed him and loved him. She felt bad for him, all alone in Star City, while they were 600 miles away. 

She putted on her boy shorts and tank top and settled to bed, after saying goodnight to her mother and Laurel. Sara had no trouble to fall asleep, but before she did she felt that thing again; more than before. There was definitely someone watching her. 

In the morning, she got ready for school and tried again to ignore the mysterious boy from across her room, by drawing her curtains. After grabbing her backpack and saying a quick bye to her mother and Laurel, she walked out and moved towards the Snart home. It was much bigger than she thought it was in the first place, with the garden perfectly settled and the grass trimmed. She sat in the wooden swing in the garden and pulled out her sketchbook to sketch and keep herself occupied until Lisa arrived. 

Once again, she got lost in her drawing, with her hand almost subconsciously sketching the Snart home with every detail. Suddenly, Sara heard the large wooden front door open and she lifted her head to see if Lisa had come. But instead of the girl, she saw two men walking out and moving towards the garden. 

The one was about 1.90 with almost shaved head and really rough face with a grim expression. He wore a pair of dark pants, a black t-shirt and a large jacket with a pair of boots. His eyes were fixed on the ground as he walked and the man next to him spoke to him in really low volume. 

But it was the other man that caught Sara’s attention the most. He was shorter than the other man, but muscular too. He had short-cut dark hair and obviously a jawline for days. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, with a dark navy blue sweater; a black leather jacket and combat boots. She stared at him, trying to memorize the way his mouth moved as he spoke and the way his lips curled a little when the other man answered. 

Then, the door opened and Lisa run out and reached the two men. Both of them turned and faced her, as she handed the shorter man a phone. 

“Lenny, can’t you stop forgetting your things home?” she asked the man-Leonard, who just shrugged. She then turned her head and looked at Sara sitting there watching them, smiling at her brightly. “I am so sorry I am late, I overslept again.” She grabbed Leonard by the hand and walked to her, with the other man following. 

Sara stood up and putted her sketchbook back in her backpack, as she tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. She smiled brightly at Lisa, but tried not to look at either one of the guys. 

“No problem, I just came.” She said and shrugged. Lisa smiled and turned to look at the men. 

“Sara, this is my big brother Leonard and his friend Mick. Guys, this is Sara Lance. She just moved next door and she is going to be in our school this year.” Lisa said and nudged Leonard in the shoulder to signal him to stretch out his hand towards her; which he did. 

Sara lifted her eyes and looked at him as she reluctantly shaked his hand. Then, as she met his eyes she froze. They were blue, like Lisa’s; but there was something different in them. She felt like he was seeing right through and suddenly she was vulnerable under his gaze. 

Those were the eyes that were watching her the other day and he is the boy that sat in that bed across her room. She cleared her throat, deciding to speak first to hide her uneasiness. 

“Hi, I’m Sara.” She told him as she shaked his hand. He was surprisingly warm in her stone cold hands and the November weather of Central City. 

“Leonard.” He told her, with his voice calm and with evident sarcasm. “Nice to meet you, Sara.” The way he spoke her name was enough to send shivers down the girl’s spine. She flashed him a small smile and turned to the other man and shake his hand. 

“Hey, Sara. I’m Mick.” He said and smirked at Sara who smiled at him. 

Little did she know that a pair of icy blue eyes were watching her and observing every detail of her from head to toe. Leonard looked at the younger girl in front of him, closely. She had long curled blonde hair than felt down her shoulders perfectly and bright sapphire blue eyes that signed under the morning light. Her lips were looking soft and were a painted pale pink under her white skin with small freckles. She wore a pair of black jeans that clad low in her slender hips, a fitting dark green long sleeved blouse that hugged the girl’s curves and a small black leather with a pair of high heeled combat boots.

But apart from the girl’s stunning appearance her scent was about to drive him out of his skin. She smelled of lilies and something else; something that-for the first time in his life, he couldn’t pinpoint. But one thing was for sure; that the smell of the girl-Sara, was slowly driving him crazy and if he hadn’t improved his control so much with the help of Mick he would have totally lost it. 

Much to his luck, the two girls walked away together leaving him alone with Mick who asked him what the hell was wrong with him. He just shrugged and moved to his car, trying to ignore Mick’s questions.

Lisa introduced Sara to her friends, Kendra and her boyfriend Ray, her own boyfriend Cisco, Barry; his girlfriend Iris, Jax and Caitlyn. They all introduced themselves to her and were really nice to her; especially Kendra-Lisa’s best friend. 

They talked about their favorite movies, favorite things to do, favorite places and they found out that they got along perfectly with each other. Then Sara told her new friends that she had to go find her sister and ask her to give her a spare key for their house, because she had forgotten hers. 

So, Sara walked away from the cafeteria and moved to the empty hallways to find Laurel who was currently in Calculus class, which was in the totally other side of the school. But as she walked down the empty hallway of the second floor in the east wing of the school, she stopped her tracks upon hearing an angry voice. 

“Why can’t he and his pack stay in their own territory and stop causing trouble?” she heard Leonard Snart yell at someone, even though he seemed to hold himself back. 

“Don’t know boss, Jax and the Boy Scout confronted him about it, but he wanted to talk to you only.” Said Mick to him, with his deep voice. Sara now decided to walk down the hallway and act as if she didn’t hear any of their yelling. Both of them turned and looked at her with their eyes clouded and their pupils dilated. Mick didn’t pay much attention to her, though Leonard looked at her in the eyes and smirked as she waved towards them and turned around the corner, putting an extra sway to her hips which definitely didn’t go unnoticed. 

She began to spend more and more time with Lisa and two weeks later she invited Sara over for a sleepover at her house. After a lot of pleading, Dinah finally was finally convinced by her younger daughter and at nine in the afternoon Sara stood in the Snart’s doorway with a backpack in hand. She rang the bell and waited. Immediately, the door opened and Lisa pulled Sara into a hug and moved her inside the house.

The house was much more beautiful inside than outside if that was even possible, with dark wooden floors and ceilings and black furniture. It looked spacious, but somehow empty. She followed Lisa to the second floor and then walked up the stairs, that as she told her, leaded to one of the three attics. Her room had to be the biggest one in the whole house and it was an explosion of pink and girly things. She felt odd in a room so girly and filled with pink things that were so different from her plain one, with its walls covered in white bricks and its attic ceiling covered by beams and its large balcony door and balcony. 

Both she and Lisa ended up sitting in Lisa’s bed and talking about everything and nothing at all. They talked about Lisa’s family and Lisa told her that her mother had left her and Leonard with their father when she was just two and him three. She told her that her father was a horrible man, an awful person who didn’t lose a chance to spend their mother’s fortune and abuse his children. When she got to the part where her father abused both of her and her brother and Leonard did everything to protect his sister, Lisa teared up and she ended up in Sara’s arms. 

At the end, she told Sara that her father had been killed in the woods, last April and from then; her mother’s father had provided them with money and they lived there only with Mick. 

And Sara had told her a little about her own life and how everything turned upside down from the moment her sister’s boyfriend convinced her to go in his yacht with him in January 2015. There had been caught in a storm and suddenly one moment she was betraying her sister by sleeping with her boyfriend; and the other she was waking up in a hospital bed with fresh scars all along her body. She was sinking underwater and as she tried to swim back to the surface, somehow she was caught in a rock and as she tried to escape, her body was stuck in between the rocks. 

When she woke up with the hospital Laurel was a mess, she was drinking and she had to be on drugs. She had yelled at her; told her that she destroyed her whole life and never come back home. But after a little she saw how much Sara was sorry and how broken she truly was and after a talk with Oliver she forgave her and they were stronger than ever.   
And Lisa listened, just as Sara had and consoled her friend. Both of the girls fell asleep late at night, but Sara struggled once again with the nightmares. 

She woke up from her troubled sleep with a muffled scream and for a moment she swore that she had heard some kind of noise. She decided to go downstairs for a glass of water and moved to the Snart’s big kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and sat in the stool. 

Suddenly she heard a noise and then, Leonard Snart walked inside the kitchen holding carts of take out. Once he caught her sight, he stopped and settled the empty boxes on the counter. Then he leaned against the counter and smirked at her.

“Trouble falling asleep?” he asked as she drank her second glass of water. She looked up at him and lifted her eyebrows. 

“Late night snack?” she asked him back and he smirked more at her. Sara stood up and poured herself another glass of water. She felt Leonard’s gaze burning upon her and observing her again. 

She had worn a pair of silk royal-blue pajama shorts and a matching top with rouleaux straps and a racer-back. Sara felt his eyes wander down her long legs and her backside as she walked and sat back at the stool. 

“So, why are you up Sara?” Leonard answered as he opened the fridge and took out a slice of cold pizza. 

“Can’t I drink a glass of water, Leonard?” she asked the man who kept his eyes locked on hers. She suddenly felt it. The need inside her body rose up and she felt her heartbeat speed up at the sight of the man. “Or do I need to ask permission?” 

He smirked at the feisty petite blonde girl in front of him and she surprisingly smiled at him. Actually smiled at him with her eyes shining under the dim lights. 

“Of course not.” He said to her and took a step closer. He knew that what he was doing was risky, but that little voice inside of him pushed him to the blonde. He barely knew her one day and she had turned his life upside down. He couldn’t sleep that night and the moment he felt her wake up and scream, he rose up from his bed too, dripping in sweat. “You come here often?” He leaned closer with a playful smirk on his lips. 

Sara leaned closer to him two with a bright smile on her face and before she could answer, Mick rushed inside the room. 

“Boss, we have an issue. It’s-.” He cut his words, when he saw Sara sitting in the stool. He looked upset and somewhat different than how he seemed in the morning. His eyes were angrier and for a second she would have sworn they had glowed blue in the darkness. “We have to go, now.” Leonard was already alerted and he walked over to Mick. 

“I can feel it. They are close.” He said and looked at her. “Sara, did you finish your water?” She lifted her eyebrows and looked at both of them.

“Can’t I drink my water in silence?” she asked, but Leonard didn’t seem to be joking anymore. Never the less, Sara stood up and let the water in the counter, before starting to walk towards the stairs. 

But she stopped from a sound echoing all around the house. It was a howl so loud that made Sara stop at her tracks and look at Leonard and Mick that were clenching their fists. Something was wrong. She could feel it inside of her. Something bad was going to happen that night. 

“What the hell is going on?” she asked them, but they didn’t seem to hear her. “Leonard!” At the sound of his name, his head shot up and then Sara saw it. 

His eyes were blood red and looking right at her as another howl was heard and now Sara was certain that it was coming from the Central City woods that were behind their houses.


	2. Knowledge is power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara discovers the truth. About her and the ones closest to her. But at what cost?

Previously:

But she stopped from a sound echoing all around the house. It was a howl so loud that made Sara stop at her tracks and look at Leonard and Mick that were clenching their fists. Something was wrong. She could feel it inside of her. Something bad was going to happen that night. 

“What the hell is going on?” she asked them, but they didn’t seem to hear her. “Leonard!” At the sound of his name, his head shot up and then Sara saw it. 

His eyes were blood red and looking right at her as another howl was heard and now Sara was certain that it was coming from the Central City woods that were behind their houses.

 

Her eyes widened and she took a step back, with her hand covering her mouth so she would not scream. He immediately realized what he had done. He almost exposed himself to Sara. But at that moment he needed her to stay upstairs with Lisa. 

“Sara, go upstairs.” He told her calmly, his eyes turning back to icy blue. 

“No.” she answered to him as she began walking down the stairs again. “I am not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell just happened to you!” But much to everyone’s surprise, a scream was heard in the air. A scream that Sara was familiar with. Laurel was screaming and it wasn’t normal. And as she heard her sister scream Sara fell on her knees as she screamed with her; a piercing scream escaping from her own lips. 

Suddenly in Sara’s eyes flashed images. Images of a man on the woods and something following him. And the creature rushed at him and it started tearing the man apart, bringing his insides outside and tearing his flesh. She felt her vision go blurry and suddenly the only thing she was able to see was blood. 

Both Mick and Leonard covered their ears from her and Laurel’s scream. When Sara finally stopped, all of the color was drained from her face and tears were streaming down her cheeks. 

“Oh my god…” she cried out as she pressed her temples with her palms and all of her strength. Laurel ran inside the house from the back door, causing Sara to look at her confused in her tears. “Laurel..? What…Is…What is happening to me..?” 

Laurel ran next to her sister and wrapped her arms around her, before turning to Mick and Leonard. He watched the sisters from a safe distance, both a little lightheaded from the screams that had echoed in their ears just mere minutes before.

“It’s them.” She told the two men and they nodded. “The woods. A man is ripped inside out.” 

“Take care of both of them until we get back.” Leonard ordered as he and Mick ran out of the back door. Lisa walked inside the living room and froze as she saw the two sisters in the staircase. She kneeled next to Sara and saw that from her eyes were streaming hot tears and she had began to sob in her sister’s arms that held her reassuringly. 

“What happened, Laurel?” she asked her as she sat next to them. Laurel looked at her and from her eyes, Lisa realized that something was really wrong. Of course she knew what Laurel really was, but she had informed her and the others that there was no way that Sara was like her. She had simply explained that if her abilities hadn’t come out before, they now never would. But what happened tonight had shocked everyone, as much as they might didn’t want to admit it.

“My worst nightmare.” She told her as Laurel stood up with Sara in her arms. “She has it too.” Lisa sighed and followed the two sisters in her bedroom. Lisa sat in her bed cross-legged and waited for Laurel to sit and Sara to curl up next to her. 

“What is happening to me Laurel?” Sara cried out as she rubbed her temples. Her sister sighed at her words and grabbed her hand. 

“Sara, I am going to tell you something today and I need you to be strong again.” Laurel told her and Sara managed to nod. “What happened to you today happened to me too. You and I saw the exact same thing. This isn’t the first time this has happened to me. It happened the night you and Oliver went in The Gambit. I didn’t know what was happening to me. I was scared and confused and I tried to drink my way out of it. But nana helped me. She showed me that I have a gift and I have to use it to do good to people. And now you have it too. You and I are banshees Sara.” Sara looked at Lisa and then her sister still unable to understand what was happening to her. 

“Leonard’s eyes were red. Bloody red.” She whimpered. “Is he a Banshee too?” Lisa sighed and waved negatively. 

“Sara you and I are special.” Laurel said to her sister and she sighed. “Banshees can hear things. They can hear voices in their heads when someone is going to die. Like you did tonight. I guess from seeing Leonard and Mick tonight your abilities awakened, like my abilities did when the Gambit sunk. The scream is our way to communicate and warn and not everyone hears it.” Sara nodded again. 

“What is Leonard?” she asked Lisa now and she looked away. 

“Sara you don’t have to know, okay? It’s better for you and you will be safe. Being a banshee has put you in enough danger already. It is crucial to remain normal.” Lisa said and grabbed her friend’s hand. “Trust us on this one.” 

Sara nodded again and this time she sat up on the bed from hearing howls again. This time it was different though. The howl was stronger, but it didn’t mean something bad. It was hope, it was salvation. Even though that she wouldn’t say it out loud, at least at that moment, she knew to who it belonged. It was strange, but yet so familiar. Leonard was out there and he was fighting with whatever beast attacked the man in her vision. He was saving him, but he was keeping her safe. He was looking out for her and Lisa.

“I have to get back to the house; mom will be ballistic if she sees that I am not in my room. Can you please stay here with Lisa and not go anywhere?”Laurel asked her sister as she pulled her in for a hug. “It will all be okay.” Laurel knew that her sister was strong. Stronger than she ever was. She managed to help her out of her dark place and at the same time go back to the same cheerful and amazing person that she is. She knew that Sara was still haunted and with her being a banshee too, things were about to complicate. But her little sister was definitely going to handle it. 

“Go, I will be okay with Lisa.” Sara said and Laurel walked out of the room reluctantly. The girls moved closer as Sara finally calmed herself. “I am sorry about tonight. I just…This had never happened to me before.” 

“If finding out that you were a banshee had happened to you before, it would be a little weird, don’t you think?” she asked her friend and she managed to chuckle. Lisa took Sara’s hand in hers and a smile managed to rose into Sara’s exhausted face. 

“Where are Leonard and Mick?” she asked Lisa and she looked outside of the window. She trusted her brother more than anyone else; Leonard had basically raised her since their mother died. But every time he and Mick went out to do something like they did that night she would stay up until she saw them walk inside the house with their own eyes and then her eyes would close and Leonard would either carry her to her room or put her under the covers if she waited for them there. 

“They will return, don’t worry.” She told to her friend and smiled. “And stop looking at Len the way you do!” Sara’s eyes widened in surprise and she punched her playfully in the arm. 

“Ew, Lisa this is just disgusting. Leonard is witty, sarcastic, cold and doesn’t even like me. He has spoken to me like, once in a week and every time he has this look like he despises me.” She said and sighed. Okay, obviously Leonard was cold and reserved and didn’t talk much. But he was hiding something else from Sara and that had to be the reason that he was so distant from her from the day she met her. There were times that he was warming up to her. Slowly letting his guard down and suddenly he would be Captain Cold again and shut the door that he had cracked open, right in her face.

They sat in the bed and just looked outside the window, hoping to get a sign from the boys. They heard the back door close at early dawn, when the moon was slowly fading in the sky that was beginning to be painted light blue and pink. 

Sara immediately jumped out of Lisa’s bed and rushed down the stairs to see Leonard and Mick in the kitchen with their clothes muddy and teared in many places and many scratches on the ripped places. She ran to Leonard and looked at his cuts and bruises. She began to roll up his sleeves to treat his wounds, but he stopped her and jerked her hand away abruptly.

“They’ll be gone in half an hour; don’t even bother.” He told her and went to take off his sweater and throw it in the trash. She noticed the tight muscle all along his back and frame that was covered in bruises and wounds. She felt her neck go dry at the sight of him, his toned body glowing under the pale light. 

She took a step back and noticed Lisa throwing Mick a piece from the pizza from last night. She couldn’t help but smile at how well Mick and Lisa got along and acted like a true family. 

“Go to bed. You have school tomorrow.” Leonard told sternly Sara and Lisa, his eyes of course not meeting the blonde’s. 

“Okay, Lenny. But you two should go to bed too.” Lisa said and her eyes were fixed in Sara, who was fiddling with the rings on her hands. “It’s been a really long night.” 

Lisa began to walk up the stairs and Sara followed her, after she waved goodnight at Mick and did her best to ignore Leonard. Once Leonard heard the door of Lisa’s room close he fell in the couch and sighed. 

“The little blondie, really did a number on you, didn’t she?” Mick asked as he handed his best friend a beer and slouched in the couch next to him. 

“Who? Sara?” he asked, with his tone slightly uneasy. “She is Lisa’s age for god’s sake and she doesn’t even seem to talk to me.” Mick let out a groggy laugh and looked at Leonard.  
“Well, she is going to have to. Now that she turned out to be a banshee we are going to need her help.” He told him and he sighed. “I saw the way you looked at her tonight, Boss; when she screamed. I’ve never seen you look anyone like that before.” Leonard tried to ignore him and continued drinking his beer. 

“I have no idea what are you talking about.” He answered to his friend and he smirked at the fact that his friend was obviously lying to him. Mick knew Leonard well enough these past years to know when he was lying and even if he didn’t, the way his heart quickened and his pulse went up the minute he saw Sara would have betrayed him.

“Whatever you say.” Mick said and they both fell asleep on the couch from the exhaustion of the night, with their beers still in hand. 

Not much to their own surprise, Leonard and Mick were awake early in the morning and both of them completely healed from their injuries. They sat in the kitchen and drank coffee and heard as the two girls closed Lisa’s bedroom door and walked down and into the kitchen. 

Today Sara had wore a pair of skinny fit boyfriend jeans that hugged her legs, a white crop jumper that was almost sheer, an oversized camo shirt jacket and a pair of black high heeled ankle platform boots. Her hair was half-up and half-down and her skin still looked pale from last night. Leonard felt it again then. The overwhelmingness of the girl’s presence in the same room with him. How a petite blonde could drive him over the edge from just her presence. 

Lisa followed shortly and poured both of them a cup of coffee as they sat in the counter across from Mick and Leonard. Sara drank her coffee almost instantly and looked up to Mick, who was observing her.   
“Something wrong, Mick?” Sara asked at the man who was scanning her. He looked in her eyes and smirked. 

“Feeling better than last night, Lance? You gave us quite the scare.” He said and Sara just shrugged, turning back to her coffee. There was a knock on the back door and suddenly Ray, Jax and Kendra walked in. Sara looked at Lisa confused and she just smiled at her. 

Sara had to know, but at that moment she had more pressing issues to worry about. She had to find who she was before she found out who Leonard Snart and Mick Rory really were.   
That day in school, Sara was like a ghost; she didn’t make a sound and just sat soundless and still as she walked down the hallways of Central City High. She returned home with Lisa and Kendra and afterwards she just layed in her bed and looked up the ceiling. 

How could this be happening to her? She was a normal person; well whatever normal was those days and from the moment she had moved in that city she didn’t know what or who she really was. And last night her life turned upside down. She still felt her throat ache from her screams and the pain she felt last night made her stomach turn. 

Suddenly she felt the need to throw up and she immediately ran to the closest bathroom, puking the little food that she ate and then falling back to her bed. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know if she could do anything anymore. All she could do was cry and cry until her eyes were bloodshot and she couldn’t breathe. 

He heard her. He heard her cries and sobs and saw her with her face buried under the covers and with her hands around herself. He wanted to do something, but he had to restrain himself and try to be cautious. He couldn’t risk Sara to know what he really was. If she knew she was in danger and he couldn’t do that to her. 

That same night Leonard couldn’t sleep. He tried and tried but always seemed to tangle on the sheets and bee too cold or too hot. Then at about 3 A.M in the morning he heard it. It was a small sound, but his senses picked it up. At first it was a whimper and then it was the sound of bare feet climbing out of a bed and landing on the wood floor. 

He rose up from the bed and saw that the sound came from Sara’s room. He saw her clearly and she was now walking out of her room and to the hallway. He fell asleep then and little did he know that Sara was walking towards the Central City woods alone. 

She started walking through the woods, her feet touching the ground, as tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn’t know where she was going. She wasn’t thinking, all she saw was red in her eyes; a red that blinded her vision and suddenly she heard it. A growl behind her. 

Sara ignored it. She kept walking down the woods and whimpering, tears falling from her eyes and sobs escaping her mouth. The growl became stronger and the tears more. But suddenly, that oblivion and that pain that Sara was feeling was interrupted by someone rushing at her and claws digging in her exposed shoulders. 

And then she screamed. A scream like the one she had released the previous night, only that time she was bleeding as the monster’s claws dug inside her skin and then threw her a few meters away and it got ready to attack. 

Suddenly Sara’s vision cleared and she was now seeing everything as it was. The woods of Central City, the blood dripping from her shoulder blades and down her arms and breasts. She saw the monster and she didn’t know if what she was seeing was a human or a beast; maybe it was both. All she knew was that if she didn’t start running soon, she was going to be a snack for that. 

Its face was deformed, something between a human and a wolf; with a big part of it covered in hair. Except of his teeth, he had sharp fangs both up and down that were growling towards her and its eyes were blood red like Leonard’s, but this wasn’t him. Leonard might have not liked her, but he wouldn’t hurt her and Leonard was not a monster. She took a few steps back and let the many years of training to take over as she began to run deeper in the woods. 

Leonard woke up from her scream, it crawled in his ears and it made him jump up dripping in sweat. At first he thought that it was a dream. But then he heard it again.   
Sara.  
He started running, as he changed and felt the power rush inside his veins like fire. He had to get to Sara. He remembered her scent as he ran through the woods, trying to find her. He smelled it then. He smelled the blood. It was fresh, dripping from a fresh wound and he followed the smell until he saw her. 

She was trying to fight the bastard with all of her strength and for a human she was doing a pretty good job. She ducked and fended off his hits, but he was faster and stronger than her. He could see the blood dripping from her shoulders and stain her arms, pajamas and breasts. 

The bastard was close to her now and he was ready to attack, but before he even knew it; Leonard had jumped at him with his claws outstretched, which he dug deep in his chest. Catching someone off-guard really gave Leonard the upper hand in fights. He howled at him, as the bastard somehow managed to hit him on the side and throw him off for just a moment, but long enough for the bastard to rush to Sara throw her in a tree with her back with as much force he had. 

Leonard heard her cry out in pain as he moved towards her again ready to finish her off. But, before he could do anything, Leonard grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and threw him on the ground with all of his strength. His fists found the bastard face and he hit him again and again until his knuckles busted open from the inhuman strength he used. He stopped and took a step back, admiring how he had fucked his face up. 

He managed to get up and look at Leonard and Sara one more time, before talking. 

“Don’t worry. There will be other chances.” He told Leonard with a smile that showed his bloody teeth. “See you again, Blondie.” Then he turned and left, running towards the trees and disappearing. 

Only then Leonard got the chance to turn and look at Sara who had managed to get up from the ground. He took a step closer to her, but stopped by her hand raised in front of her. 

“No!” she cried out at him, taking a step back. “Don’t come close to me! What are you?” Tears flooded down her cheeks again and the pain in her body was blinding her. 

Leonard then changed back to his usual self, with his deformed face, fangs, hair, claws and red eyes gone. He was standing in front of her in his sweatpants and t-shirt on and his ice blue eyes pleading. 

“Can you please trust me, Sara?” he asked her and took a step closer as Sara whimpered and let out a sob from the numbness and the pain. “Please, I am still Leonard and I promise that I don’t want to hurt you. I want to help. Trust me.” His voice was velvet and low as he stretched out one hand to her and waited for her reaction. 

Before she could do anything, she felt the pain rush in her body and her knees go weak. She felt Leonard’s arms wrap around her body as she passed out and everything spiraled into oblivion.


	3. Bloody hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard help each other and she learns what he really is.

Previously:

Only then Leonard got the chance to turn and look at Sara who had managed to get up from the ground. He took a step closer to her, but stopped by her hand raised in front of her. 

“No!” she cried out at him, taking a step back. “Don’t come close to me! What are you?” Tears flooded down her cheeks again and the pain in her body was blinding her.   
Leonard then changed back to his usual self, with his deformed face, fangs, hair, claws and red eyes gone. He was standing in front of her in his sweatpants and t-shirt on and his ice blue eyes pleading. 

“Can you please trust me, Sara?” he asked her and took a step closer as Sara whimpered and let out a sob from the numbness and the pain. “Please, I am still Leonard and I promise that I don’t want to hurt you. I want to help. Trust me.” His voice was velvet and low as he stretched out one hand to her and waited for her reaction. 

Before she could do anything, she felt the pain rush in her body and her knees go weak. She felt Leonard’s arms wrap around her body as she passed out and everything spiraled into oblivion. 

 

As Sara opened her eyes, she realized she was laying in a bed she hadn’t seen before. The covers were black and so were the sheets and pillows. The walls of the room were painted dark brown and both the ceiling and the floor was dark wooden. Once her eyes caught sight of the bay window she realized that she was in Leonard’s room. 

Then the memories came flooding back to her. Walking inside the woods, that beast, screaming, Leonard coming to rescue her and finally finding out that he was a beast too. 

She sat up and looked around, spotting Leonard sitting cross-legged in the bed next to her. She looked at him and her eyes began to tear up and her lips started to tremble. 

“Tell me what you are right now or I’m going to kill you, I swear to god.” She told him as she sat up a little. He lifted his eyes and looked at her. 

“First of all, I am not going to hurt you; okay?” he asked Sara and she didn’t respond. “I would kill myself before I even thought of hurting you. I know that what you saw tonight is too crazy to believe, but give me a shot.” Sara looked at him, for a minute and studied his face. His eyes were fixed on hers and he looked sad; almost guilty. 

“Okay, but I want the truth.” She told him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her patience was running out. Whatever had happened with Leonard, no matter how bad it was; she needed answers and she needed them quick.  
“I am a werewolf.” He told her as if it was the most normal thing to say. Her eyes widened and she brought her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming.   
“Are Mick and Lisa werewolves too?” she asked him, in almost a whisper. 

“Only Mick.” He said and she nodded. “And Jax and Kendra and Ray.” Her eyes widened again. All of her friends. They were all lying to her. Lisa, Kendra, Ray, Jax, Mick, Leonard.   
“So you were lying to me; all of you.” She said, her words bitter, dripping poison. Everyone she ever came to trust was lying to her. All of them were werewolves and Lisa and Laurel knew about it and they didn’t say a word to her. One of her best friends and her own sister were hiding the truth from her. Sara didn’t trust people easily; not after Oliver-but she came to trust these people. And in one night she learned that they had betrayed the trust that she had given them. 

“For your own good.” He told her and she furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief. “There is another pack here, another group of werewolves that tries to destroy us because we don’t let them kill indiscriminately. They will do anything to hurt us so they can kill all they want and they use people we care about, who aren’t werewolves to hurt us. They had attacked Lisa and Barry and Iris and Cisco. I didn’t want you to know because once you knew you would be in danger. Once their Alpha knew that I cared about you he would do anything to hurt you and hurt me through you.” 

Her eyes softened and she sighed. He was opening up to her and was letting his guard down for once. And he told her that he cared about her. Leonard cared about her and she didn’t know what to say to him. She knew she should be mad at him, in fact she should be furious. She knew that the right thing to do would be to just stand up and leave. But something told her to stay, a small voice in the back of her head encouraged her to stay with this man and listen to what he had to say to her. 

“How long have you been..?” she finally asked him, with her voice barely a whisper. He tensed and sighed before talking. 

“Since March 2015. I was in the woods one night, just sitting down and thinking and before I knew it someone had bitten me and made me…this. At first I couldn’t control it. When I first found out what I had become, I almost lost my mind. My father was really bad during that time. Worst than other times. He would blame Lisa and me for everything and the night in one of my first transformations, he hit her. He slapped her and grabbed her from the hair and threw her towards the fireplace. She hit her head and started bleeding. 

Other times she would scream or say something, but that night all I heard was a crack. And I snapped.” Sara’s eyes remained soft and fixed on his blue ones. They were filling up with darkness, the irises slowly disappearing and leaving only onyx black. “I killed him. I killed my own father, Sara. And the worst part wasn’t killing him; it was that I didn’t feel bad about it. I felt good. We would finally be free. Then, Mick began helping me control it. Tamed my inner beast and made me…cold. I became cold, so I would not kill. I couldn’t kill anymore.”

Sara moved closer to him now and took his hands in hers. It was soft in her delicate palm and his slender fingers stood still against her white skin. She looked up and smiled softly as if to say “I get it. You don’t have to hide from me. I see.”

“You killed a horrible man, Leonard. You had to kill him and you did it. You did it for Lisa and to keep her safe and that is not something to be ashamed of. You didn’t get to choose to become a werewolf, but you chose to give your sister a better life. You might think that you are a beast and you might even seem like one, but I can see you.” She told him and laced her fingers with his. He lifted his eyes and sapphire collided with ice. “You are not a beast. You could never be unless you have people you care about in your life, like Lisa and Mick.”

“And you.” He added and Sara the color rose in her cheeks, as she smiled shyly for probably the first time in her whole life. His expression changed a little, but he didn’t unlace their hands. “Are you feeling better?” 

She looked at her body and realized that she was not hurting anymore. She saw the blood stains on her pajamas, on her arms, shoulder blades and even at the curve of her breasts. But what she didn’t see the open wounds from the werewolf’s-the Alpha’s claws. She looked at Leonard with disbelief. 

“But how..?” she asked him and he smirked at her a little. She had many things to learn about them but he had a feeling that Sara was a really fast learner.

“Abilities of an Alpha.” He said and she looked at him confused. “Alphas are the higher and most powerful werewolves in the hierarchy of a pack. After them are the Betas, who follow the Alpha’s orders. I happen to be a True Alpha, which means that I didn’t kill the previous Alpha to become the one, but that I showed that I was meant to be one. Anyway, your wounds were from Alpha, so I had to help you heal.” 

“That’s how you healed from all those cuts and bruises last night.” Sara said and Leonard chuckled at her words. 

“Yes, but you were scratched by an Alpha. A bite or a scratch from an Alpha usually transforms a human, but because you are a banshee you would have just died.” She half smiled at him and tilted her head as she yawned. She felt her eyes flutter closed and suddenly she was falling asleep in Leonard Snart’s bed. 

The next morning she woke up with the light blinding her through the opening if the curtains. She opened her eyes and was stuck with her headache. She was still in Leonard’s bed and then she turned and realized that her hand was still laced with his and he was sleeping a little further than her. She removed her hand from his even though she really didn’t want to and stretched. She looked at the alarm next to her and it showed that it was only 6.30. 

She stood up and looked at Leonard with a soft smile. Immediately his eyes opened and he jolted up from the bed, looking at her. He relaxed and sat up a little. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up, I was just going to go and take a shower and get dressed in my place. Try to wipe off the blood off of my body.” Sara said and smiled. 

“Okay, be careful out there. No one knows what people can do to a blonde banshee in the streets at six A.M” he said with a grin and he admired how beautiful she looked even when she was so tired. 

“First of all, I have a black belt in martial arts and I know how to use guns and second; I live next door, you could literally throw me like a frizz bee and I would land in my bed.” She said and from the look on his face, she knew that he was totally thinking about throwing her to her room.   
“See you in school, Sara.” He told her as he walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. He looked so handsome under the morning light that made his blue eyes glow and it took all of Sara’s willpower to turn to walk out of his room and walk down his kitchen to sneak out of the back door. Of course she knew two eyes were watching and her money was totally on Mick.

“Thank you for tonight, Len.” She said and was almost certain that she saw him smile at the nickname. 

After taking a long shower and clearing all of the blood and mud off of her she got dressed and sat in her bay window to rest. She saw him in his desk with his head between his hands again, but this time his face was not grim-he was smiling. She subconsciously smiled too and he saw his eyes observe her closely. 

That day too, she didn’t speak to anyone in the school except her closest friends. She still felt the mud under her feet, the wind in her hair, the nails that buried inside her skin and stained white with crimson. She knew that Leonard was watching her the whole day, from far away but a pair of eyes was always following her down the hallways and the classes; making sure she was safe. 

That night, she didn’t want to sleep; she couldn’t. She couldn’t risk living again what happened the other night. She just couldn’t. She still felt it every time that she closed her eyes to rest. She even heard the scream as she walked through the hallways of the school and her house. She was slowly falling into paranoia. She knew that she had to stop, but Sara didn’t know how. She just wanted it to stop. 

She stayed in her bay window, looking at the garden and occasionally shifting and catching herself looking at Leonard’s room. The curtains were drawn and in the darkness, Sara could make out his shadow laying on the bed and looking at the ceiling, or reading a book in the total darkness. 

She didn’t know how she fell asleep; all she knew was that she was suddenly in a haze. She was in her bathroom now, inside her bathtub. But the bathtub wasn’t filled with water, it was filled with blood. She tried to get up, but she realized that she couldn’t. She screamed and screamed, but didn’t seem to be able to draw some help. 

She looked at her hands, now the blood was glued to her skin and it would drip; her skin was turning to blood and she screamed. And then she saw a pair of bloody red eyes looking at her and a nail slit her throat. She screamed again and it pierced through the walls and the windows. 

“Sara!” a voice pleaded and she shaked her head. “Wake up, Sara! Please!” She jumped up and she saw that she was laying in her bathtub with her hands curled around her knees. Her arms were filled with long scratches and now the blood from them began to dye the transparent water red. Sara made a mental note to cut her nails really short the next day.

“My throat…He slit my throat…” she cried and whimpered and then she felt Leonard’s strong arms grab her from the bathtub and put her safely in his grasp. She shivered from the cold of the water and Leonard used his werewolf body heat to warm her up. 

“Who did?” he asked her as she cried his neck. The tears stained his bare skin and he felt her lips whimper against his collarbone. 

“That…Alpha…” she whispered to him and he lifted her up, bridal style. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her trembling body to dry her. He settled her to her bed and sat next to her, just like she did the previous night. 

“Are you feeling better?” he asked her as he covered her with the covers of her bed and saw that she had skimmed out of her pajamas that were dripping wet . She shaked her head negatively and shivered. 

“I’m cold…” she whispered with her voice like a whimper. He hated seeing Sara like that; she seemed fragile, vulnerable, broken. Her mask had fallen and she was bare in front of him for the very first time. “Can you hold me, Len?” He reluctantly moved towards her and took out his boots, climbing to her bed as she settled close to him. 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she settled her head to her chest and he putted another hand to her waist. She sighed, feeling the heat overflow her whole body under his touch. He had never noticed until that very moment how tiny Sara really was against his body. She was always so confident and strong and he had almost ignored that she was a seventeen year old girl barely 5’6’’. He heard another small whimper escape her lips and he took it as a sign to pull her closer to him. He pressed their two bodies together, until they were almost wrapped together. Leonard knew that he had to keep his control and be cautious next to Sara, but the way she tried to scoot closer to him-if that was even possible and the fact she was in just a thin wet skintight pair of underwear, were making it really hard for the usually cold Snart.

When Sara’s breathing finally slowed down, indicating that she was in fact asleep, he thought of leaving; but for a reason unknown even to him, his eyes closed too and Leonard fell asleep with Sara in his arms.


	4. Of Sunken yachts and invites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel shows Sara what can help her control her abilities and Leonard does something quite unexpected.

Previously:   
“I’m cold…” she whispered with her voice like a whimper. He hated seeing Sara like that, she seemed fragile, vulnerable, broken. Her mask had fallen and she was bare in front of him for the very first time. “Can you hold me, Len?” He reluctantly moved towards her and took out his boots, climbing to her bed as she settled close to him. 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she settled her head to her chest and he putted another hand to her waist. She sighed, feeling the heat overflow her whole body under his touch. 

When Sara finally fell asleep, he thought of leaving; but for a reason unknown even to him, his eyes closed too and Leonard fell asleep with Sara in his arms.

 

In the first light of dawn, when Sara woke up in her bed the first thing she registered was how cold she felt. The warmth from Leonard’s body was gone and she rose up abruptly, trying to see if he was gone. Instead, she saw him sitting on the bay window and looking at something he had in his hands. She stood up from the bed and walked to the bay window to look at him.

In his hands he had one of her various sketchbooks and he was studying her drawing closely, with his brows furrowed. He was looking at one of the sketched she made in one of the first days she moved to Central City and it was him from the day she met him. She had sketched him with charcoal and pencil and she remember spending half an hour in the bathroom, washing her hands to get rid of it. She had drawn him like an angel, but she just drew what she saw. 

She watched as the light of the early morning sun illuminated on his angelic face and cast shadows under his worried eyes. He looked oddly now, nothing like the fearful creature that had rushed and saved her life in the woods and more like the man who kneeled next to her last night and scooped her in his arms; like the man who held her in his arms until the first light of dawn to keep her warm and the one who was looking at yet another drawing of himself at the moment. 

The next drawing was one that she had drawn just last afternoon. It was him from the woods; with his eyes in a bright hue of red she had mixed herself and his mouth open; showing his teeth and canines. The blood was evident on his face; brown mixed with red on his pale skin under the moonlight. 

He set the sketchbook down next to him and lifted his eyes to look at her and marveled at how beautiful Sara looked, even after all that had happened to her the previous night. She was wrapped in her cream bed sheet, to cover the fact that she was just wearing her black bra and panties and probably shelter herself from the November cold. Her hair was damp from last night and was falling in one shoulder in wild curls. Her face though, looked calmer than before, with her usual playful smile on her lips. 

“Are you feeling better?” he asked Sara, who settled next to him on the bay window. She nodded and smiled a little at him. She nodded and smiled a little at him. “Care to tell me what exactly happened to you last night?” She sighed and shrugged at his question.

“I didn’t understand what happened both tonight and at the woods. One minute I was laying on my bed and the other I was walking out of my house and into the woods.” She said with her brows furrowed and a troubled expression; as if she was trying to remember something more. “It was like there were voices in my head and…they were showing me where to go…like I was put on autopilot. There was whispering and I remember wanting it to stop so bad and then that Alpha came and the voices were screaming inside me and I couldn’t do anything but scream too.” She shaked her head; preventing tears from rolling down her cheeks. He moved a little closer to Sara now; grabbing her hand. She flinched a little, but didn’t jerk his hand away. 

“Can you go and talk with Laurel about this?” He asked her, his eyes soft and pleading as he studied her face closely. “I think she is used to having voices in her head by now. She can help you control it like she did.” 

Sara’s expression changed and her features hardened in seconds as memories came rushing back to her. The Queen’s Gambit. The feeling of drowning; the blood. Laurel telling her that she took her whole life away from her; telling her to get out of the house and throwing her the glass of vodka she was holding when she tried to explain.

“Laurel…I don’t think that she did such a good job to control it; at least at first. She told me that the first time she discovered her abilities was when…” Her voice faded and she took a deep breath before continuing. “I went to her boyfriend’s yacht. He invited me and I had this stupid crush on Ollie…and the yacht was caught in a storm and it sank. She told me that this was the first time she discovered that she was a banshee. We were gonna die that day, but for some reason we didn’t. And when I came back home, I wished I had. I wish that hadn’t pulled me out of that rock, and I wished my heart would have stopped beating and my lungs would have filled with water. Because when I came back Laurel didn’t look like the sister I had left. She was broken. She was drinking and doing drugs…When I walked out of the hospital and went home, she looked at me and she was holding a glass of vodka…I tried to explain, tried to tell her that I was sorry, but she didn’t listen. She told me that I took her whole life away from her; that I took everything away from her. She told me to get out and I tried to explain again and she threw the glass at me…She had never looked so broken, so vulnerable. She looked like she was possessed. I thought it was because of me and Ollie, but it was the voices. The voices were inside her head too. What if this happens to me too? What if I am going crazy?” He looked at her and in his eyes she saw not pity, but understanding. 

Sara might have gone to a yacht with her sister’s boyfriend, but he had killed. And he had killed his own father. 

“Sara, we’ve all done things we’re not proud of. Me, you, Lisa, Laurel, Mick, Kendra, Ray, Jax; everyone. The fact is that we have to focus on all the good we have done and not let the darkness consume us. Laurel had to be in a really dark place. I mean, her boyfriend cheated on her with her little sister and they both might have been dead. And on top of that, she discovers her new abilities and she is all alone. She is trying to fight the voices and her two closest people are probably dead and she thought that they had betrayed her. She was lost and she thought that the only way to shut the only way to shut the voices was the drinking and the drugs. Mistake; but now she has to know better. She does. Your sister has helped us quite a lot since you came here.” Sara looked at him with disbelief in her sapphire eyes.   
“She did?” She asked, with an inquisitive look. 

“Yep.” He said with a small smile. “And she will help you. If you let her of course.” She looked at him again. He might have thought that he was a monster; someone that people should be afraid of, but she had seen who he really was. 

“You are a good person, you know that?” She said and he was pretty surprised by her words as a smirk appeared on his face. “I’ve seen bad people in my seventeen years of life and you are certainly on the other side Don’t ever forget that.” He smiled then and stood up, releasing his hold of her hand. 

“Thanks, Sara. But now I have to go, because I really want to avoid Lisa’s interrogation when she sees that I’m not in my room. Plus, you have to get ready for school and take a bath. But I suggest you switch to showers from now on.” He told her and much to his own surprise, Sara tip toed and pressed her lips on his cheek. The kiss was small, but surprisingly tender; with her lips hot on his skin, despite the time she spent in the freezing water last night. 

“Thank you for staying last night, Len.” She told him as one of her slender hands stroked his cheek. He lifted his eyes and smiled. 

“Anytime, Sara.” He answered, enjoying the intimacy of their moment and still feeling Sara’s hot lips tingling on his skin. 

But little did they know that their moment wasn’t as private as they thought, because a pair of blood red eyes watched them from a safe distance. In the observer’s mind, his next step was already being planned and he knew that he had finally found a way to bring down his worst enemy and benefit himself at the same time. 

A little after six in the morning, the Lance sister sat in Sara’s bed with a cup of hot cocoa in their hands as they watched the snow fall peacefully outside the younger blonde’s window. 

“How long has it been since we last did this?” asked Sara, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them. Laurel looked up from her mug and into her sister’s tired eyes. 

“Too long.” She answered with a sigh that was quickly replaced by a smirk. “So, why was Leonard Snart in your bed last night?” Upon hearing the question, Sara choked on her cocoa and turned to look at her sister wide-eyed. 

“What makes you say that he was here last night?” she asked causally, as if it was the most normal thing to say. 

“The fact that I bumped on him sneaking out the back door this morning.” Laurel answered with her smirk still there, showing Sara that she was indeed busted. 

“I had some sort of sleep-walking hallucination last night…” That was the only thing that Sara managed to say, before she was cut off by her sister. 

“What?” Laurel questioned her with her eyes filled with worry and concern. “Has this happened again?” 

“Only once again. I was wandering in the woods and someone attacked me. A werewolf, like Leonard; but he was evil. And I screamed, and he saved me…” Laurel’s eyes widened as she heard Sara speak and she set her cocoa on the bedside table next to her. 

“You know about Snart?” she asked she asked her sister; stunned. 

“I know about him and everyone else and I don’t know it from you. But what I don’t know is how when I screamed at first, both Mick, you and Leonard heard me and when I screamed on the woods Leonard was the only one who heard me.” Laurel paused for a moment before answering; thinking about what she was going to say next. 

“I don’t know; I mean it could have to do something with him an Alpha, but nana once told me that when a banshee is at the verge of death herself, she can scream and the only person to hear her is her true match.” By the time she was done talking, a smile had rose in Laurel’s lips.

“Come on, Laurel. This is just stupid. Leonard is not my match or my anything for that matter.” Sara said, with her voice steady, trying to convince herself along with her sister.   
“Whatever you say, sis.” Laurel said, with her smile still on her lips. “Now tell me about these hallucinations.” 

“First, I was just sleeping in my bed like every night and then it was like someone was whispering in my ear and, bam I am in the woods and another werewolf is trying to kill me.” She said, while rubbing her neck nervously. 

Leonard knew that she was nervous, he could feel her heart beat rising and hear it in the way she spoke that she was unsure of what was going on. This had never happened before to him. Sure he had lost control before, but after his father’s death and with Mick’s help he managed to get very good control over himself. 

And when he met Sara, even from the first day he nearly lost it. Her smell intoxicated him in ways no other smell hadn’t before in his life. If it wasn’t for Mick telling him to get his shit together he might had shifted right there in front of her. 

And at the woods the smell of her blood, dripping from her shoulder was so intoxicating that he barely held himself back. He felt it inside of him, the need to kill. But as Leonard saw her bright blue eyes filled with so much fear every thought of murder was driven away from his head. 

“And last night? What happened?” Sara was caught off guard by the direct question from her sister, but quickly recovered. “I thought I forgot my mascara in your bathroom and when I went inside, the bathtub was flooding and blood was everywhere. I had to clean it all up before mom could see.” 

She looked at Laurel and sighed, before speaking. 

“The voices again. And I tried…I tried not to fall asleep, but I did and then I was in my bathtub and there was the Alpha and…” Her words faded and Sara brought her hands to her neck, feeling the numbness and the sensation of her skin peeling open. “He slit my throat and I screamed again…I think…And next thing I knew, Leonard was waking me up and I was in the bathtub and I had scratched my arms and…blood was running. And it all looked so real.” She looked up at Laurel and her eyes were now filling up with tears. Her sister smiled at her and grabbed her hand to reassure her. 

“Every banshee is different. Everyone hears the voices differently.” Laurel explained to her sister who looked at her confused. “Nana told me that she always heard sounds on when the person is going to die. I heard sounds too. When you were in the Gambit with Ollie I heard sounds. First I heard whispers and then I heard the sound of waves and the waved grew bigger and bigger and I heard your scream…muffled by water and I heard Ollie scream too…And I knew something was really wrong.” Sara’s eyes began to well with tears as Laurel spoke to her. 

“And why do you hear sounds and I can see things? This is so unfair!” Sara complained and Laurel just rolled her eyes at her baby sister. 

“Cause this is the way that the voices show you the deaths. You should consider yourself lucky that you see visions. It took me a lot of time to read what the sounds meant and with the visions…it’s easier, but it feels more real. Nana also told me that stronger banshees can get visions, banshees that have inherited more power than others. It’s also harder to control. Every banshee can learn to control her abilities differently. I managed to control it once you came back, it was you and Oliver who helped me silence all of this.” Laurel smiled at her sister who just shrugged. 

“And what is helping me?” Sara questioned and a smile appeared on Laurel’s face again. 

“Whatever calms it down. I mean when I am with you or Ollie I can feel it getting better and I can feel the voices stop.” Sara’s brows furrowed and she started thinking. 

That first time nights ago, nothing could calm her down and the crying stopped after the scream. But that night at the woods, when she thought that she was going to die she saw his eyes. And she snapped out of it for even a second. But seeing Leonard made the voices stop. And last night it was his voice that woke her up from her hallucination. 

“It’s Leonard.” She whispered; not even knowing if Laurel heard her, which she did.

“Well then sis, I think you know the answer to your problem.” She said to her little sister. “So, winter formal is coming up. Think lone wolf is gonna ask you to go with him?” A blush appeared on her cheeks and she rolled her eyes again. 

“Why the hell would Leonard ask me to the formal? Crazy banshee neighbor, really?” Outside the Lance’s home, Leonard smiled at her words. Did Sara really think that all she was to him was the lunatic banshee neighbor? 

“Because you are a smoking hot blonde with big-.” Laurel was cut off by her mother’s voice echoing from downstairs. 

“Girls! It’s time for school!” Dinah Lance’s voice was heard and both girls groaned and started walking down the stairs to continue their day as normal. 

School consisted of boring classes and listening to Kendra babble about how cute she found that Ray had bought her a bouquet of roses in his loft and had put neon light that wrote “Dance under the stars with me?” and asked her to the winter formal last night. 

The winter formal was two days away and everyone in the school was making a fuss about it. Everywhere she turned there was a banner or a flyer and she just rolled her eyes and walked away. 

“Trouble getting on the winter formal spirit, huh Lance?” asked a voice behind her and she jumped up in total surprise. She turned and saw Leonard looking at her with his normal smirk on his lips. She raised an eyebrow and settled her left hand on her hip as she observed the man in front of her. 

“I am just disgusted by all the flowers and the love in the air. Nothing else.” He smirked at her again, but there was something else in his gaze; something much softer than before.   
“Then I take it you are not that interested in the offer I have for you, now are you Sara?” He shifted his position so he was now facing her, leaning against her locker. 

“Offer of what kind, Leonard?” Sara said, feeling the anxiety suddenly rise inside of her; a feeling new and scary. She had never felt nervousness in her life; never felt worried for what a boy was going to say to her. 

“How about me and you…go to the winter formal together?” Her eyes widened, surprised by the sign of any emotion from a cold person like him. “I hate dances and stuff like that, and I think it would be a good thing to go with someone who seems to despise them as much as I do.” 

“So you are saying that the only reason you want to go to the formal with me is that you want a distraction to the fact that you hate dances?” He rolled his eyes at her comment. Did she really think that the only reason he wanted to go to the winter formal with her was because he wanted a distraction? 

It took hours of Mick telling him to go get her and even punching him a couple of times to get him to go and ask Sara. Even Mick had the courage to go and ask Laurel to go with him and she said yes and he was literally chickening the hell out about Sara. Why would a girl like her go out with him? A guy who was werewolf; a monster? 

“Of course not, Sara. I might be a monster, but I’m not that much of an asshole. So tell me, you want to come with me or not?” She let out a small laugh and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

Despite her cool behavior, she heard her heartbeat quickening and her pulse rising. He saw the beds of sweater on her forehead. 

“Yes.” She said and he smiled at her. “I’ll do you the honor.” 

“So, I guess it’s a date…” Leonard said, moving away from her locker and winking at her. Once he was gone, she didn’t do much to hide the fact that she was actually excited about the formal. In the other side of the hallway he was smiling widely, earning many curious glances from the other students. 

But unknown to the two of them, a pair of eyes watched them closely too. 

“It’s certainly is a date…” The man whispered as he walked in the hallway of Central City High and went to buy a ticket for the winter formal.


	5. Wolf Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the winter formal approaches, so do old enemies and secrets are revealed. Will everyone manage to come out alive from the dance, or Leonard's love for Sara will be proven to be deadly for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I haven't updated this story for so long because i was at the hospital.  
> Thank god i am back home and ready to write more.  
> Hope you enjoy the end of this story and more things are to come.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

Previously:

“Of course not, Sara. I might be a monster, but I’m not that much of an asshole. So tell me, you want to come with me or not?” She let out a small laugh and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

Despite her cool behavior, she heard her heartbeat quickening and her pulse rising. He saw the beds of sweater on her forehead. 

“Yes.” She said and he smiled at her. “I’ll do you the honor.” 

“So, I guess it’s a date…” Leonard said, moving away from her locker and winking at her. Once he was gone, she didn’t do much to hide the fact that she was actually excited about the formal. In the other side of the hallway he was smiling widely, earning many curious glances from the other students. 

But unknown to the two of them, a pair of eyes watched them closely too. 

“It’s certainly is a date…” he whispered as he walked in the hallway of Central City High and went to buy a ticket for the winter formal. 

 

“Oh my god, Sara have you seen my brush? I can’t find my brush!” Laurel cried out as she fiddled through the drawers of her dresser.

“Found it!” said Kendra, who threw the brush at Laurel and she caught it with ease. Then her bedroom door opened and Lisa walked inside, now wearing her dress. 

“I have to say, tech boy is a really lucky guy.” Sara said as she admired her friend. Lisa had curled her brown hair and putted it on an up-do with a few curls falling on her face. She had worn a long sleeveless golden gown embellished with crystals and a low V neckline, a slit on her left side and an open back. Sara was sure that the moment Leonard saw his little sister in that outfit, he would literally lose it. 

“Thank you and I think that Lenny will love that dress on you. Do your best to get him to rip it off of you by the end of the night.” Lisa said and Kendra almost fell on the floor from laughter. Sara shot her a dreadful look and Lisa just smiled.

“You know, the fact that your brother is an Alpha is not going to stop me from kicking your ass if I have to.” Sara told her and grabbed the bobby bins to fix Laurel’s straight hair. 

“How about your boyfriend, Ollie? How did he take it that you are going to the winter formal with Mick?” Lisa asked and Laurel stiffened at her words. 

“I didn’t tell him that I was going with Mick.” She said and Sara didn’t look that surprised by what she said. 

“Walking on the wild side I see. Very well, very well.” Said Lisa as Laurel stood up and admired herself in her mirror. The white dress she and Sara had bought was a column one with a deep v-neck and a front slit that fitted perfectly on Laurel’s slim figure. 

“Well I am going to mom’s room to put on my dress and shoes and I will go straight to the garden to meet Leonard.” Sara said before standing up from in front of Laurel’s dresser and grabbed her dress in her arms. 

“Meet inside the dance?” Kendra asked her friend, who stopped her tracks and turned to look at her. 

“Okay, text me when you get there to meet you.” Sara said and left the room. 

Meanwhile, Leonard was pacing back and forth in his back garden trying to calm himself down. He was an Alpha for God’s sakes; he had faced numerous enemies and had been almost fatally wounded more times than he could count. And still his blood was rushing in his veins because he was waiting for Sara to come down. 

Mick had made fun of him all he could for the last two days, but when Leonard found Mick browsing for suits online, he took all the opportunities he found to get back at his best friend. He and Mick chose to both wear black suit and shirts, not really being in favor of colors. Only their ties had the color of Sara’s and Laurel’s dresses. 

But in the pit of his stomach he had a feeling; like that one night with Mick and that girl in the woods. From the moment that he woke up that dreadful day he knew that something was going to go really wrong. And when he saw Mick on his back door, covered in blood; he knew that something was wrong. That night, Mick told him everything about the werewolves. Still to that day he wondered that if Mick hadn’t told him about what he was that night, he wouldn’t have been attacked. 

But his best friend made the worst mistake of his life that night. In the woods; that full moon, he was out with his girlfriend Alexa. And the moment that the moon rose, he lost it. And he killed her. That night Mick’s wolf eyes turned a cold blue and it was that night that Leonard had his bad feeling confirmed. 

And right then, he was having the same exact feeling and maybe even worse. But everything disappeared, as he saw Sara walking towards him. He felt his breath getting caught in his throat and his wolf senses rise inside of him. She was the most stunning woman he had seen in his whole life. 

Her long blonde hair was in perfect curls cascading down her shoulder, with some of it in a halo around her head and with a stray curl escaping in front of her face. She wore a rich emerald colored dress that reached the floor. It had thin crystal embellished straps with a crisscross back and it hugged and exposed her breasts perfectly, as it pointed out her tiny waist and showed off her long left leg with a thigh-high split. 

“Lance…” he whispered as she reached him and stood in front of him. A smile rose in her face upon seeing him so star-struck. 

“Snart.” She told him, with the smile still on her face. She watched his tie that was the exact same color with her, his eyes shining as he looked at her and the smirk on his face. “How do I look?” 

If he had to honestly describe how she looked he could go on for days. He smile, her hair, her skin, her dress; everything about her was so beautiful. 

“You look pretty good…” he said casually, but Sara felt that he wanted to say something else too. So she just crossed her hands in front of her chest and waited. “But it misses something…” 

She lifted her eyebrows, as if to say “What?” and obviously Leonard took the hint. Instead of talking, he reached for something in his suit’s coat pocket. He opened the small velvet box he took out of his pocket and revealed to her that inside was a silver necklace with a snowflake. 

He brought it to his hands and walked behind her. 

“May I?” he asked and she nodded, pushing her hair aside and exposing her bare neck and back on him. He placed the necklace on her pale skin and secured it, before moving to stand next to her. “Well I know you told Lisa that I am cold, so I thought this would be suitable…”

She smiled at him then, but her smile was sad as she took a step closer to him. 

“I don’t think that you are cold. At least not anymore.” She told Leonard and then grabbed his hand in his. He turned to her, a little confused by her action. “And today you proved it once again. Now lead the way, Alpha.” He chuckled at her comment and began to lead her to his car. 

The winter formal was just plain crazy. Everything in the school’s auditorium was decorated in stars and vintage decorations. Chandeliers hung low from the ceiling and flowers fell all across the dance floor, where teens danced. 

She turned and looked at Leonard, stretching a hand out to him with a smile on her face. 

“You wanna dance Leonard?” she asked him and he smirked. 

“You go right in…I’ll watch.” But Sara wouldn’t take no for an answer, so she took another step forward and softly pressed her lips on his. It was a quick kiss, but it made Leonard’s entire body light up like a firework was inside of him. It was like it was adrenalin flowing through his whole body; like when he was transforming. 

“I think you should join me.” She told him and he smiled before following her to the dance floor. Sara wrapped her arms around Leonard’s neck and he set his hands on her hips, watching to not touch the bare skin of her thigh; fearing that it would transform him. 

As they swayed to the beat of the music, Leonard brought Sara closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder and him, his chin on her head. They danced together for one or two songs, until they started putting on faster ones and they decided to stay on the sidelines. 

“Do you want to bring you a drink?” Leonard asked Sara and at that moment, Sara’s phone buzzed inside her bra. She took it out; much to Leonard’s amusement, and saw that it was a text from Kendra. 

“Meet us on the court. We are here. –Kendra.” 

She turned and looked at Leonard who was studying her closely, while stroking her hand softly.

“It’s Kendra and the others. I’ll go and be back in five, okay?” Sara told him and smiled as Leonard reluctantly let go of her hand and she was lost in the crowd. 

A little bit more than five minutes passed and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned hoping to see Sara, but instead in front of him stood Kendra along with Ray, Jax, Laurel, Mick, Lisa, Cisco, Iris and Barry. Cold sweat drenched on his forehead and a shiver went down his spine. 

“Why aren’t you with Sara?” he asked them as he took a step closer, worry passing everywhere in his body. Everyone turned and looked at him like he was crazy and just shrugged. “You texted Sara and told her to meet you at the court right?” 

“No…” said Kendra and all the color was drained from Leonard’s face at once. He turned and looked at Mick. It was Alexa all over again.

“It’s a trap!” he muttered as he started running and running, until he managed to reach the court. All the lights were closed, but as he reached the middle of the field every single column on lights opened, blinding him with light. 

“Sara!” he yelled at the void, but afterwards it was not Sara who spoke. 

“Ohh, looking for your date?” Vandal Savage’s cold voice asked echoing everywhere. “Well, sorry I spoiled your evening; but I have a cute little blonde waiting for me.” 

“Give her back!” he barked, now turning into a werewolf as a laugh escaped his enemy’s lips. 

“Sleep tight. I know that your little girlfriend won’t.” He said and then the voice was gone and he was alone. And the only thing he found of Sara was her phone, covered in fresh blood all over her cracked screen.

After a moment, he felt the others coming next to him and Laurel’s eyes welling up with tears. Leonard stood up from the ground, but didn’t turn back to human. Instead, his eyes moved at Laurel. 

“Try to find out where Sara is, try to get…whatever it is that you get.” He ordered and Laurel immediately closed her eyes. “Mick, Kendra, Ray and Jax. We three are going to search the entire woods.”

Everyone began to move, not losing time to go to their duties. 

Meanwhile, fifteen minutes later there was no sign of Sara anywhere. Leonard had looked and looked, searched every corner of the woods. He was desperate; his head was heavy, his blood was pumping inside his veins, he felt that really bad feeling again. He knew that something was wrong. 

As Sara finally got her senses back, the first thing she registered was pain. Pure and unmistakable pain. It was coming from her head. Last thing she remembered was all the lights going off and someone hitting her in the head; hard. She was somewhere, but could not make out exactly where in the darkness. She saw the shape of a man stepping closer to her; his face being revealed under the moonlight. 

He was not as young as she; 20 or 21 with black hair and a beard covering most of his face. He wore all black clothes and in his hands he was holding something she couldn’t exactly see. She was tied in a chair, both of her hands tapped to it and her feet tied with a rope. 

“Who the hell are you?” she spat out and the man just smiled and took a step closer. 

“That is none of your concern, Sara. All you need to know is that tonight you are helping me to accomplish a far greater cause.” Sara furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the man. “Once you die tonight and they find your body, Leonard will be heartbroken. He will be vulnerable for once and then I will eliminate him forever. He is a liability in this city and everything has worsened from the moment he transformed. So you are helping me save Central City.” He was now above her with his hands wrapped around her neck. She felt his claws graze her pale skin and she couldn’t help the tears escaping her eyes. 

“You are forgetting something asshole.” She told him and heard him chuckle. 

“I am not Mrs. Lance. I bet right now your little friends are looking for you in the woods and we are here. You are just not strong enough. A crazy little banshee.” His nails began to dig inside her skin and felt the blood run down her neck and collarbone. She thought of them, all of her friends. Ray, Kendra, Barry, Cisco, Iris, Jax, Mick, Lisa, Laurel. Leonard.  
And then she screamed the loudest her voice could get. She felt the windows shake, the desks. It was all or nothing. If they didn’t hear her she would die and if they heard her, she would probably die again. 

“Sara.” Whispered Leonard as the screaming stopped and he took his hands off of his ears. 

He looked at his pack and they all started running to the school. 

“Oh, little banshee you really think that they can get here before I slash your throat open. Sleep tight, Sara.” Whispered the man and moved one of his claws to the side of her neck; the skin beginning to tear from the pressure of his long werewolf nail. 

She was going to die. She was going to die that moment and she had so many things that she wanted to do and say. She wanted to graduate and go to college. She wanted to get wasted again, she wanted to so many things and now someone was going to slash her throat and there was nothing she could do about it. 

He was going to slit her throat. 

And suddenly one of the tall windows of the classroom she was inside broke and while glass shattered all across the floor Leonard rushed in his werewolf form. He howled loudly, showing his Alpha status. 

“One move and her throat is slashed in two pieces, Snart.” Said the man cautiously, pressing Sara’s neck more and causing blood to stain her dress.

“I’ll give you whatever the hell you want. Just let her go.” He barked at him and he just smiled. 

“Too bad.” He told Leonard. He knew what was going to happen and within a split second everything was moving in slow motion. First, the other windows broke. Then, the whole pack rushed and then there was a sound. Leonard threw Savage on the other side of the room and into a row of desks, but he didn’t do it before he dragged his nails across Sara’s neck and split her flesh in half. 

“No!” he cried out as Sara’s body started shaking and blood began to come out of her wound and mouth. Her whole body started spasming and she spat more blood from her mouth. 

“I’m cold.” She whispered to Leonard, not even trying to escape her restraints anymore. Tears fell from her eyes now. 

Mick pounced on Savage, dragging his claws down his chest and making hot blood run down his body. He striked back at him with his leg kicking Mick sides and throwing him to the floor, as Ray along with Kendra managed to reach him and Kick him multiple times. 

Meanwhile, as the werewolves tried to kill Savage, Sara’s whole body ached and shaked and Leonard kneeled next to her; freeing her from the tapes.  
“I’m cold, Len can you hold me again?” She whimpered and tears continued falling down her cheeks. 

“Listen to me I am going to heal you, okay? I swear to god I am going to heal you. I don’t want to lose you.” He told her and Sara smiled through her blood and tears. 

“Please hold me, I don’t want to die alone.” She cried as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. 

“Get her to Hunter now! Gideon will now how to fix her! Kendra, Ray; go!” he cried out as he lifted Sara up and placed her into Ray’s arms. Kendra nodded and they ran out to the hallway and towards the car; leaving Mick, Leonard and Jax alone with Savage. 

He had big slashes on his chest, but they weren’t from an Alpha so he was already healing. Jax was already injured, not really qualified for a battle with an Alpha and possible his pack. Mick on the other hand was pumping with adrenaline, his blue eyes shining under the darkness of the moonlight. 

Leonard heard Savage howl. That meant that his pack was coming. He didn’t have much time. He ran to him, body jumping above desks and chairs and landing above him; but Savage got back to his feet and punched Leonard right in the face. He took a step back and grunted in the pain as from the door walked inside two from Savage’s pack. 

They both ran towards him, but were cut off by Mick and Jax falling on them with claws, ready to rip them to pieces. And as the two of them fought with the other Betas, Leonard glowed at Savage who just laughed again now with blood spitting out of his mouth from Leonard’s previous hit.

“You call yourself an Alpha?” he yelled at him, his cold smile still on his lips. He brought his hand up and buried a knife deep in his stomach tearing the tight muscle deep. Blood started staining his shirt, as he struggled to stand up from the floor. 

“I am the Alpha.” He whispered, starting to feel weak. “I am the Alpha!” He screamed then and as he screamed the windows broke and glass shattered all across the floor. Mick and Jax hid under the desks to protect themselves, but the other ones weren’t that lucky and the glasses teared them apart. 

Leonard managed to shelter himself from the threads and lucky for him Savage wasn’t. 

“Son of a bitch!” he cried out, trying to pull the sharp pieces of glass from his face and hands. 

“Really? Because that son of a bitch just killed two of your pack.” Leonard told him, stepping a little closer to Savage who was knealing down. 

“Well I slashed your girlfriend’s throat. That makes us even.” He said and smiled. 

“I killed them because they deserved, you didn’t. You are a killer.” Leonard yelled at him as Mick and Jax began to walk closer cautiously. 

“I am the killer the only killer here, the only monster?” His eyes darted towards Mick, showing his teeth full of blood. “I know what you did Mick. It’s not a secret between our kind. I know about that poor little girlfriend of yours that you tore apart in the woods that night. What was her name again...? Oh right; Alexa.” At the sound of the girl’s name Mick started growling and was ready to ran to Savage, but before her could do anything he was held back by Jax’s secure grip on both of his arms. 

“You don’t get to talk about her!” he cried out as a laugh escaped the man’s lips again.

“Or are you scared that your blue guilt-filled eyes will kill Laurel too.” He told and Leonard threw him a couple more punches to make him shut up which he didn’t. “Oh, you want me to shut up. Do you think that one night, if your little blonde lives and you are ready to be with her, you think you won’t lose control? You think you have this amazing self-control, but you killed your own daddy? No one guarantees that you won’t kill her too. This is why you are such a liability in this city and this is why I have to kill you.” 

Leonard looked at him then, his eyes red and focused. His heart was racing, his blood was boiling and his head was about to break. 

“You don’t know me! You don’t know any of us!” he screamed and dug his nails to his neck and tearing him from ear to ear. 

“This is for messing with my pack. Sleep tight asshole.” He told him as he took a step back and glared at Mick. 

“Can I burn him now, boss?” Mick drawled behind him with his box of matches in hands. 

“I wished you would.” Answered Leonard and it was the only think that Mick needed to hear, before he lit up a match and threw it in Vandal Savage’s body. 

“I have to go to Sara. Get rid of them now.” He told them and he started running out. The veterinary clinic was less than a block away from school and he managed to run there in less than three minutes. 

The first thing he saw was Rip, his expression grim as always and his skin pale. He stood over the steel table where layed Sara’s unconscious body. Her emerald dress was stained in blood and her whole skin of her neck, collarbone and chest. Her face was stone cold and expressionless with her eyes closed, long eyelashes grazing her cheek and lips set in a straight line. 

“How is she?” he asked as he walked next to Rip and saw him stitching Sara’s neck closely. He was doing small and precise stitches on her injured skin securing the wound and trying to close it completely. 

“She was gone for a second. Her heart stopped, but she jumped up and then fell back down at the table. I stopped the bleeding, but she fainted from the pain even though Ray got a lot of it.” He finally finished fixing Sara up and moved to the counter, returning with a green ointment in his left land. He applied it on her neck, just over the stitches and took a couple of steps back. “Okay now you might want to hold her down by the wrists.” 

Leonard walked closer to Sara’s limp body and the moment he grabbed her wrists, she jumped up with her eyes suddenly opening and started screaming. 

“It’s burning, It’s burning.” She cried and whimpered, trying to catch the breath that seemed to be stuck on her throat. “Make it stop, please!” He grabbed her hands then, her pain moving from her to him and he felt the toxin on his neck too then. 

After several minutes, Sara finally relaxed and fell back to the table, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Rip had left to go aid some stray dogs that were brought in and Kendra left with Ray. 

“What happened to you, Snart? You’re bleeding.” She managed to say, with her voice hoarse. A smirk appeared on his lips and he knealed next to her. 

“I am fine. I’m not the one who had her throat slit.” He told her, as his thumb grazed softly over her knuckles. She turned and looked at him with a smile on her face. “You saved me.” 

“Well, Boy scout did most of the carrying and Rip most of the healing, but I guess I helped a little.” He said and for once she didn’t rolled her eyes at his sarcastic nature. Instead she pressed her hand more to his. “Let’s get you back home, okay?” 

She nodded and Leonard scooped her into his arms and began walking towards his house. Laurel had been by her side while he was gone and Mick told her that he brought her back to her house and gave her a sedative to sleep once Sara was safe. So, he opened his front door and carried her to his bedroom, laying her on the bed. 

“You wanna take a shower? You are kinda 90 percent blood and Rip’s ointment and 10 percent girl.”Leonard said and she rolled her eyes, but stood up from the bed never the less. Her head was still heavy and her throat was burning, but it was better than bleeding to death. 

“I don’t remember bringing any extra clothes here. Have you been looking through my closet lately?” Sara shot back at him and Leonard smirked as he moved to his dark oak closet and took something out of a drawer. He threw what he was holding at Sara and she caught it with ease, revealing that it was a simple navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. 

“That’s all I have for you, if you don’t mind going commando tonight.” Leonard told her and she just winked. Forty minutes later, Sara was out the bathroom wearing the oversized t-shirt and boxer shorts and fresh from the water. 

Leonard was already in bed with only a pair of low hung sweatpants on, a fresh stab wound visible but cleared from all the blood. Once he saw her, he lifted his eyes from the book that he was reading and smiled. She walked over to the bed and layed next to Leonard. 

He moved a little closer to Sara and much to her surprise, he putted her arm around her shoulder and pulled her almost on top of him. 

“You know I’m usually never scared. Even when I am on the verge of death, I manage to stay calm.” Leonard told her as he laced his free hand with hers. “But the moment I realized that Savage had taken you; I had never felt so scared in my life. And then when I saw you spasming and trembling in that chair I thought that I would lose you.” She turned and smiled at him reassuringly. 

“I am here now, aren’t I? And I promise I will be annoying you for as long as you want me to.” She told him as she connected their lips and this time the kiss grew heated with tongues moving against each other and hands grazing bodies and they pulled away only to catch their breaths.

“How about we start with forever and see where it goes from there?” He whispered to her lips, before pulling her under the covers.

“Deal, Alpha werewolf.” She told him and his icy blue eyes shined in the dark, as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudo! It will be deeply appreciated!


End file.
